1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an image display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Humans are capable of three-dimensionally perceiving images by (1) focal adjustment of the crystalline lens of the eye, (2) disparity of the eyes (difference in what is seen by the right eye and the left eye), (3) convergence of the eyes (movement of the eyes to cause the lines of view to intersect), and other like sensory perceptions. Generally displays used with gaming devices, televisions, and so forth, have a two-dimensional display face. The user can be made to three-dimensionally perceive images displayed on this display face (two-dimensional images) by using the effects of the above (1) through (3). Particularly, displays using the effects of the above (2) and (3) are commercially available. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 8-194273 discloses a configuration using the effects of the above (2) and (3) by way of lenticular lenses.
FIG. 10 is a diagram schematically illustrating a three-dimensional image display device disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 8-194273. A two-dimensional light emitter 21 such as a liquid crystal display or the like is made up of a great number of pixels 21P. Each pixel 21P is divided into two regions; a region 21R and a region 21L. Lenticular lenses 20 are arrayed on the surface of the light emitter 21, correspondingly one-on-one to the pixels 21P.
Due to the light condensing effects of the lenticular lenses 20, light generated in the regions 21R of the pixels 21P forms an image at a condensing point 4R, and light generated in the regions 21L forms an image at a condensing point 4L. The regions 21R and regions 21L each display different images, taking disparity into consideration. By placing a human right eye and left eye at the respective condensing point 4R and condensing point 4L, the images are perceived as a three-dimensional image due to the effects of (2) and (3) described above. That is to say, the right eye only senses the image displayed at the regions 21R, and the left eye only senses the image displayed at the regions 21L. Disparity information (disparity of the two eyes) has been added to these two images. The lines of sight intersect by both the right eye and left eye being fixed on the surface of the light emitter 21 (convergence of the eyes).